Five Word Story 2
The original Five Word Story reached it's limit and wasn't allowing anyone to add more, and the storyline had been butchered, so here is Five Word Story 2! Note: This is not a continuation of the original Five Word Story. Instructions Add five words to the story below and be in the chance to win a beta key. All you have to do is separate each line and add your signature at the end. To add your signature press the button above the editing panel. Enter as many times as you like without going more than once in a row. -->The story MUST remain on topic and can contain NO sexual material. -->Please use CORRECT grammar and spelling. Winners So Far GarWraith Wimchimp The Story Nick's Energy Rifle clicked empty --Goliath 23:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) as the sound of the --Zeus3715 23:44, 20 July 2009 (UTC) body fell in the distance. --Xennec 00:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) He was all alone now, --MøJø 00:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) and would be able to --Xennec 00:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC) go back home to his --MøJø 00:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC) wife and children. This mission --Xennec 00:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) had been hard on him. --MøJø 00:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) So he began an epic --Excel 00:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) journey back home, but it --MøJø 00:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ended abruptly when an enemy --Excel 00:25, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Recon took at shot at --MøJø 00:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) his left arm. He dodged --Xennec 00:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) and in time to return --Excel 00:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) to his feet and take --MøJø 00:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) a perfect shot at the --Excel 00:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) recon. He hit the man --Xennec 00:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) right in the head. He --MøJø 00:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) fell with a thud and --Xennec 00:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) wasn't going to get back --MøJø 00:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC) up. Nick checked his surroundings. --Ace240 00:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) So far he was in--MøJø 00:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) deep enemy territory, but there --Ace240 00:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) were enemies out to get--MøJø 00:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) him and were hot on --Ace240 00:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) his trail, so he covered --Excel 00:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) his tracks using his robotic --Goliath 00:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) companions feet, sliding across the --Excel 00:47, 21 July 2009 (UTC) desert sand. He was soon --Goliath 00:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) untraceable, so he had extra --Excel 00:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) time to reach extraction. Stealthily --Goliath 00:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) he made his way up --Excel 00:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) to the point where the--MøJø 00:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) helicopter was waiting. Nick climbed --Goliath 00:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) all the way to the --Excel 00:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) hill where the helicopter was --Ace240 00:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) waiting and hopped on board. --Goliath 00:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) On the helicopter he met --Excel 00:58, 21 July 2009 (UTC) with The Director. All $10,000 --Goliath 00:58, 21 July 2009 (UTC) were sitting in a case. --MøJø 01:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) he had done what he --Excel 01:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) was hired for. Working for --Goliath 01:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the director was no easy --Excel 01:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) job and he would never--MøJø 01:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) do it if not for --Goliath 01:04, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the fact that he needed--MøJø 01:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the money to support his --Excel 01:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) family! They did not have--MøJø 01:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the means to survive on --Excel 01:07, 21 July 2009 (UTC) what little food they had. --MøJø 01:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Everyday the Commonwealth took away --Goliath 01:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC) more and more money from--MøJø 01:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC)m their savings, it was robbery! --Excel 01:11, 21 July 2009 (UTC) They could not do anything--MøJø 01:13, 21 July 2009 (UTC) about it. Tensions were rising --Goliath 01:13, 21 July 2009 (UTC) but Nick had a plan --Excel 01:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) to combat the Commonwealth. First, --Goliath 01:15, 21 July 2009 (UTC) he was to sneak into --Excel 01:15, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the nearby commonwealth base and --Zeus3715 01:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) infiltrate their leader, but only --Excel 01:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) if he had the right --Zeus3715 01:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) equipment, he has to salvage --Excel 01:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) his armor. It was still--MøJø 01:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) worn, and outdated, he needed --Excel 01:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) to get bionic implants, but --Goliath 01:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) was lacking money due to --Zeus3715 01:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) his family and people he--MøJø 01:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) loved needing food and shelter. --Goliath 01:21, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe if he checked a --Zeus3715 01:22, 21 July 2009 (UTC) outpost he could find a--MøJø 01:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC) stash of supplies and some --Ace240 01:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) money to get his plan --Goliath 01:25, 21 July 2009 (UTC) into action. Nick was ready --Ace240 01:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) to get things going, now --Excel 01:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) he went to the outskirts --Zeus3715 01:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC)